


Caeneus

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rodney on his knees, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Not here and not like this.





	Caeneus

It shouldn't be happening. Not here and not like this. Not with Sheppard kneeling behind him, Genii knife at his throat, and Kolya in front of him, heavy hand on Rodney's shoulder and soft smirk on his lips.

"It's your choice, Doctor McKay."

Only it's not a choice at all. The humiliation of being on his knees in front of Kolya, cock hard and heavy on his tongue, or Sheppard's death in a flash of metal and red.

And Kolya can see it in his eyes, hand squeezing his shoulder, parody of affection. "Good choice, Doctor McKay," he says, fingers moving to unbutton his trousers as Rodney closes his eyes, opens his mouth and focuses on nothing but the sound of John breathing behind him.


End file.
